


Requests

by NaeSpark



Series: Homestuck Pairings, Requests and Prompts [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handful of drabbles of various pairings.<br/>That mostly I don't ship LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Requests for winds-shadow

**Vriska/Terezi:**

"Why are you cackling again?"

She didn't answer me. Getting up she tapped around with her cane and hit me in the head. Grumbling, I grabbed her cane and she sat down beside me.

"Hehehe..." 

Rolling my eyes, I leaned back and laid on my forearms.

"You'll do aaaaaanything to get my atention, won't you?" I smiled.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't heh" she laid back and smiled.

I leaned sideways, supporting my head with my hand, elbow on the floor.

"Hm" I giggled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Everything."

"Vriska, what are you talking about" she cackled more "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were going to kiss me."

"Oh, but you're not dead yet, I don't have a reason to."

"You're a B1TCH."

I leaned down to taste her lips. "Pleeeeeeease."

**Terezi/Nepeta:**

"Let's play!" I lunged myself to Terezi's lap, who caught me in her arms and kissed my forehead.

"You always want to play."

"Well, you always play with me!" I purred, nuzzling her ears with sweetness.

"You're the mighty and powerful POUNC3LOR you shouldn't act like a kitten." she giggled.

"Well, I don't need to be mighty and powerful all the time, do I?" I lifted an eyebrow, playing with her hair as she craddled me comfortably.

"Hm, not really." she licked my face "Not with me, at least."

"Then, with you, I will never be."

**Equius/Nepeta:**

Always cluttered, that was Equius' workshop. Wires and tubes everywhere, metallic structures, spare part and a whole set of fun things to play with. He had patience for me.

Skipping along on all fours, I pounced him, and he let himself fall on the floor with me on top.

"I have work to do."

"Prrr, I don't really care."

He barely moved, afraid to hurt me. Smiling, he raised a hand, so i could rub my head against it. He smiled saddly.

"What is it?"

He looked away and lowered his hand, a metal plate deforming under his touch. He frowned.

"We've been through this..." I whispered softly "You won't hurt me..."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." I said, resting myself on him "I've never felt so comfortable anywhere else."

**Jade/Feferi:**

"Fef, Fef, Fef!" I ran happily into her arms.

She laughed. "You're always so happy" she kissed my lips "It's adorable."

I smiled and kissed her back.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" my eyes slid down my nose when I smiled embarrassedly "I only see you in dream bubbles and I have to wake up suddenly and you're not there and I get all sad and whatnot."

"You get sad too easily."

"You're pretty too easily." I crossed my arms.

"That made no sense." she took me in her arms and giggled "You know what would be exciting?"

"What?" I blinked. She looked sure of herself.

"Living together!"

My jaw dropped. "F-Fef, are you..."

"Yes!! I mean" she blushed slightly "I don't always have to be near water and I love you more than I love water and well... you're adorable and waking up to see you sleep would be so nice!"

"I snore, Fef"

"Was that a yes?"

I lunged at her neck in happiness. "Yes..."

**Fem!Eridan/Sollux:**

God damn bees. Always the bees, flying and buzzing everywhere. I had no patience whatsoever for their bullshit. I'd worked  enough for one day, and got up, walking outside. When I opened the door, there was someone looking at me.

"Can I come in?"

I lifted an eyebrow and sighed. "Sure, whatever, get in."

Eridan entered carefully, wrapping her scarf around her neck in a nervous gesture. She never acted overly arrogant with me, preffering not to say a thing. It was pretty weird that she followed me home.

"What do you want"

"Whale... I... I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"Hang out?" I blinked "Then why didn't you stay outside."

"I was uh" she fixed her scarf again and touched her glasses "I was too happy you invited me in."

"You asked to come in"

"Oh" she arranged her glasses again "Then I was surprised and happy you let me in."

"You don't exactly bite, Ampora."

She walked closer. "Hm, no, I don't. But I would if..." she cut herself off"

_Oh._

I placed a hand in her shoulder. "If?"

She blushed and coughed. "If you'd let me."

The bees didn't bother me for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> naesnark.tumblr.com


End file.
